The Six Sprite Digimon
by NaturesChildRosella
Summary: Impmon, Fairymon, DemiNagamon, Nymphmon, MiniDemonwomon, and MysticDramon. These six are our Sprite Digimon from the Prophasy Of The Forever, said that they will save or raze worlds Digital and Real. Which will they do? Read and find out! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, three wild ones are attempting to bio-emerge!" Said Riley. "Sir! They've bio-emerged! Should I call the Tamers?" Said Tally, Riley's second-in-command"What's they're level of power?" Asked Yamaki, leader of Hypnos. "Mega levels, sir." Said Riley. Yamaki sighed and massaged his head. Those kids and their Digimon had always been, and, even though they were on the same side now, still were, a rosebush's worth of thorns in his side, and the new ones, Ai, Mako, and their partner Impmon/Beelzemon, just added to his headache. At the very least, humans had excepted the Digimon, but still wild ones came through, thus the Tamers acted as a digital police, to take care of the wild ones, as there was always a chance that they were Tamer material, or looking for someone who had already bio-emerged and had become a human's partner. "Yes. Call the Tamers." The call was made, and, barring the three and a ½ minutes needed to take care of the worrying parents, were there in five minutes. Ai, Mako, and Beelzemon got there last. "Aw. Everyone's already fighting. Let's go." Said Beelzemon. The twins put their sunglasses on, and followed their partner into the fog. Three Megas stood there, a male snake-like Digimon, and a female humanoid Digimon trying to hold back a second humanoid female Digimon, one with wings and a helmet like Angewomon, but she looked very different, and she seemed to be attempting to grab Terriermon. "Venusmon, stop it already." said the humanoid Digimon, before a loud grumbling sound-no, scratch that-three loud grumbling sounds were heard, and the Digimon stopped fighting as her two friends and she fell to their knees. "I'm starving." said the female Digimon that had been holding back Venusmon. "So am I, and so is X-Nagamon, I'm sure, but complaining doesn't make the fact that we haven't eaten for over a month go away. And it doesn't make the hunger go away either, Enchantramon." Grumbled the one they called Venusmon. Then a light enveloped the three of them, the light of De-Digivolution. When the light faded, Beelzemon recognized them as three old friends that he had been sure were data. Beelzemon De-Digivolved to Impmon himself. The three Rookies-Levels then passed out from hunger. "Let's get them back to my house. It's closest. And we can get them some food there." Said Ai. "Yeah." Said Rika. "We've been wanting to meet your family, Ai, Mako! I mean, we've fought Digimon together for about three years now. And you two know our parents, and we know everyone's but yours." Said Takato. "Are you idiots going to stand there all day, or are we going to the twin's house?" Asked Impmon, in his usual fashion of rudeness. Impmon picked up one of the Digimon, and Renamon picked up the remaining two. "Story of why you want to help them Impmon?" Asked Ai, suspicious of her and her brother's Digimon. "They're a bunch of old friends that I used to travel with in the DigiWorld I'll tell ya more when they wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

"FAIRYMON! DEMINAGAMON! NYMPHMON!" Called out Impmon. He refused to believe his only friends in the DigiWorld were data. "Aw man. Crap, crap, crap! They're gone! They're data! WHY ME!" He cried out to the digital sky. Tears streamed down his face. He must have wandered for a while, because the next thing he knew, he had fallen through a DigiPortal, then he was on the ground, his future Tamers running to him.

End Flashback

"I could have sworn you were dead." Impmon whispered to the sleeping figure of Fairymon on the beside him. He lay down himself, at a respectful distance to Fairymon. Useless, seeing as they came closer and closer to each other in the night.

Morning

"Mako, come here, fast." Said Ai, who had woken up to find her Digimon snuggled close to the new Digimon, his arm around her protectively, his head on her's, the new Digimon's face buried in his neckerchief, and her arms around him. Mako snapped a picture of the two, waking Impmon as the two ran from the room. "Ack! Fairymon." Impmon struggled to get away, but Fairymon wouldn't let him go. "Impmon." she whispered. "Impmon, don't go." She said, dreaming. Impmon stopped struggling at her words. "I won't leave. I just gotta get breakfast." He said, hoping she would hear him somehow. She released him, but began to sob in her sleep. Impmon couldn't leave her like THAT so he called out for one of the twins. "Impmon, what's wrong?" Asked Mako. "Fairymon's havin' a nightmare, I'm hungry, and I can't leave her! That's what's wrong!" Grumbled the Digimon. "She should wake up as soon as she smells Mom's cooking, which should be ready any second. So hold on a minute while I go get you both food." A few minutes later, Fairymon was awake and impatient for her meal, Nymphmon and DemiNagamon beside her. Nymphmon was attempting to make small talk to get her mind off her stomach. "So what's going on with you, Impmon?" Asked Fairymon. "Eh, not much." Answered the imp, not taking his eyes off of Fairymon. "Say, Impmon, even though we haven't seen you for a couple of years, I'm gonna ask you something straight up front. Do you like Fair-" "Alright! Breakfast!" Said Fairymon as the plates were placed in front of her and the others, including Ai, Mako, and their father. "Time to eat!" Said Nymphmon. The four Digital Monsters polished off their plates in record time, and were soon saying, "Seconds, please!" The humans looked at the plates, as if they suspected the food had simply dispersed into thin air. Another round of food, larger this time, and the Digimon polished that off slow enough you could see them eating. "May I be excused?" Asked Fairymon, politely. "Of course." Said the twin's mother. Fairymon hopped off her chair and went to explore the house. Impmon went after her. DemiNagamon attempted to go after him, but Nymphmon stopped him, shaking her head. "Fairymon was closer to Impmon than you or me, so let's let him get her." DemiNagamon nodded, ever the silent one, though he could talk. Upstairs Impmon found a note written by Fairymon. It read (once it got to Nymphmon, who could read, the only one besides Fairymon,) "'Guys, and by guys, I mean Impmon, Nymphmon, and DemiNagamon, I've gone out to explore. I sensed three Digimon signals that I sensed when I passed out. I've gone to check them out, if I get into trouble, I'll call for you by shooting an attack into the sky. It'll explode, and rain down where I am. That way, you'll know where to find me. See you later, Fairymon.' Let's go with her! Impmon, are those Digimon, Tamer Digimon? Maybe you know where the closest one is." Said Nymphmon, looking at Impmon. "Yep. Rika and Renamon are the closest to here." "Alright then. Let's go find her." Said Nymphmon, when, one of Fairymon's Leaf Banger attacks exploded in the sky, raining down near Rika's house. "Uh-oh. Looks like Fairymon could be in trouble!" Said Nymphmon. "Let's go get her." Said Impmon. "Ai! Mako! Are you two coming?" Ai and Mako, who had also seen Fairymon's Leaf Banger, both nodded, grabbing their Digimodify Card Decks, Impmon's D-Ark, and headed for the door. "Let's hope she didn't pick a fight she can't win. She has a habit of doing that." Said Nymphmon. They were almost at where the Leaf Banger had been launched, when a Digital Fog that couldn't be seen from the outside engulfed them. "Help! Oh I never should have gone off alone!" That was Fairymon. An unknown Digimon laughed and taunted her. "Now you belong to my, oops, I mean, OUR Master. Hadesmon will be pleased to see you." Just as the three others burst though the fog, the new Digimon spoke again. "If you want her back, come to Hadesmon's Castle in the Dark Area, within the next 72 hours, or her pretty little self is digital history." They caught a glimpse of the Digimon's back and the face of a terrified Fairymon, and the fog just, vanished into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

"FAIRYMON!" Yelled Nymphmon. "Nymphmon, let's go. Impmon, is there a Digi-Portal anywhere around here?" DemiNagamon finally spoke, placing his hand on Nymphmon's shaking shoulder. Impmon was rattled. Here was one of the strongest fighters he had ever seen, kidnapped, and he could probably do absolutely nothing about it. _'But that doesn't mean I won't try!' _Impmon vaguely heard DemiNagamon's words "Huh?" "A Digi-Portal, Impmon. Is there one nearby?" Said DemiNagamon. "Yes. There is." Renamon had appeared on the fence beside them. "Foxy! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Yelled Impmon. "Sorry. Rika's coming, and she's not in a very good mood." Said Renamon. "Renamon! There you are." Said Rika, running up to her partner. This is were the Digimon was, Rika. As you can see it's no longer here." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Digi-Portal! Remember, where is it? Please, Fairymon's in trouble!" Said Nymphmon. "It's at the park."

At The Park

"Let's go! The longer we wait, the more trouble Fairymon could be getting into!" Said Nymphmon, jumping through the Digi-Portal, DemiNagamon and Impmon following right behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Fairymon slowly woke up, having taken a beating for struggling against her captor, a Digimon she knew as Panicmon. Fairymon then realized something – SHE WASN'T FAIRYMON! Somehow, someway, SOMEONE, changed her into Venusmon, her Mega form. "Hello, my dear Venusmon." said an out-of-sight voice. A voice she recognized. "Hadesmon." Venusmon growled. "In the digital flesh. And, this time, my dear, NO-ONE will come to save you. Without you those foolish friends of yours, what were their names again?" "Nymphmon, A.K.A. Enchantramon, and DemiNagamon A.K.A., X-Nagamon." Venusmon said in the same growling tone. She saw no reason to spoil the fact that she had another friend, one who she hoped was coming right then. "Ah yes, though Panicmon seemed to think there was another among your number now, making three who would try and come rescue you." Said Hadesmon, now coming out of his cover in the shadows. "Panicmon is panicking you, and for absolutely no reason, I might add. There is no-one else who may come to my aid, so you have nothing to worry about. Though you can forget about milking me for information about the Prophesy of the Six Sprite Digimon. I have nothing you don't already know. Put simply, I have squat besides what YOU told me." Hadesmon and Venusmon kept up the debate for the next few hours, at which point, Hadesmon gave up. He believed she was telling the truth, when in actuality, she knew a great deal more then what she said. '_Whew! I was almost at the breaking point. It's better if he doesn't know what I know, or I'd be data by now.' _Venusmon thought.

500 Miles South Of Hadesmon's Castle In The Dark Area

Impmon, Nymphmon, and DemiNagamon were slowly coming out of unconsciousness, courtesy of four, very worried, one more so than the other three, motorcycles. The motorcycle Impmon used to ride as Beelzemon, Behemoth, the black motorcycle, had apparently made some friends. Two, the blue and gold and the white and green, seemed to be made for more feminine bodies, and the last new one, the red and blue, seemed to be for someone with NO body at all. Behemoth immediately went to Impmon's side, as if begging to be ridden. "Hey, DemiNagamon, lookit! Rhea, Leviathan, and... Valkyrie. Hey Rhea, who's the new 'cycle?" Asked Nymphmon. The blue motorcycle revved its engine, and spun a doughnut shape into the ground. "Behemoth, huh? Hey Impmon, you wouldn't happen to ride that one, would you?" Said Nymphmon. "Yep." The white motorcycle revved it's engine questioningly. Behemoth revved it's engine back, apparently trying to reassure the white one. The red one rolled up lazily to the blue, black and white motorcycles, the last of whom seemed to be getting extremely agitated. The white motorcycle turned around as to not face any of them. It then sped off towards the Dark Area. The other three cycles waited for their riders to Digivolve first. "Nymphmon..." Nymphmon started her Digivolution. "DemiNagamon..." DemiNagamon also began his Digivolution. "Impmon..." Impmon started Digivolving as well. "...Digivolve to..." The three said simultaneously. "...Enchantramon!" Said the new form of Nymphmon. "...X-Nagamon!" Said the Digimon who used to be DemiNagamon, "...Beelzemon!" Said Impmon, now Beelzemon. "Beelzemon, eh? Fairymon'll get a good one out of this." Said Enchantramon. "Sure Nymphmon. Whatever." Said Beelzemon. "It's ENCHANTRAMON! EN. CHAN. TRA. MON." Said Enchantramon. "Got it. Nymphmon." Said Beelzemon, smirking and climbing on Behemoth. "ARGH! GET BACK HERE YOU!" Yelled Enchantramon, climbing on her own motorcycle, called Rhea, and sped off after the white Valkyrie, who was Fairymon's/Venusmon's bike, and Beelzemon and Behemoth, X-Nagamon and his bike, Leviathan, straight behind them. Rhea and Behemoth seemed less then interested in their rider's feud, as they had spats of their own every ten minutes, or so Valkyrie told them. They were bikes, time didn't really matter to them, not after they found their riders. But Valkyrie knew more than the others did. So she would know how often they fought, though she had a habit of exaggerating, a LOT. Behemoth slowed down, bit by bit, so it didn't make Beelzemon suspicious, as Rhea sped up, soon getting beside Behemoth and refusing to move. The two riders saw that, unless they jumped off, or the bikes either dropped of exaustion, or reached their destination, they were stuck like that, side by side, until they settled the name bit. So, as a result, the two bikes, not to mention poor Leviathan and X-Nagamon, who were dragged into the fight, got major headaches. That is X-Nagamon got a headache, the bikes got I.A.I. Chipaches. Independent Artificial Intelligence Chipaches. Behemoth and Rhea were just about ready to dump their riders so they could find another ride, when everyone heard gunfire. Valkyrie was being attacked! Or... she was attacking the guard of Hadesmon's Castle. The other three bikes looked as though, if they were humans or Digimon, they would have face-faulted at their friend's brash, shoot-first-ask-questions-later attitude. As it was, they had anime sweat-drops on them, or oil-drops, considering they were machines. With the bikes help, Enchantramon, X-Nagamon, and Beelzemon had the guard Bakemon down in a minute flat. One Bakemon seemed to be the boss, so he was who they pumped for information."What do you know about the prisoner named either Fairymon or Venusmon?" Nymphmon was expertly grilling the Bakemon on medium rare, and was slowly turning up the heat. The Bakemon cracked as she reached the fine line between medium rare and well done. "All right, all right! All I know of a Venusmon is that Hadesmon plans to make her his bride, so some prophesy won't come true. Plus, that Venusmon is so beautiful, any mon worth being called a mon would want to make her his bride." Said the Bakemon, looking far away as he spoke about the Venusmon. "Sounds like our Venusmon, Enchantramon." Said X-Nagamon. "Wait-wait-wait. I thought we were here for Fairymon?" Said Beelzemon, getting a bit confused. "We are. Venusmon is Fairymon's Mega form. And it's the reason the Bakemon captain looks like THAT." Said Enchantramon, pointing at the Bakemon, who was getting farther and farther from reality with every second, so Enchantramon pulled one last question out of the hat. "Bakemon, can you tell us where she is?" She asked. "Yep." Said the Bakemon "WILL you tell us?" Asked X-Nagamon. "Sure. She's up there in the middle tower. Probably getting told about the wedding now." Said the Bakemon. And, sure enough not a second later, came a scream of defiance, and several shrieks of terror. "YOUR TELLING ME I'M SUPPOSED TO MARRY THAT DISGUSTING REAR END OF AN ORGEMON?" The outraged Digimon, presumably it was Venusmon, shrieked at an attendant."

With Venusmon, In The Middle Tower Of Hadesmon's Castle

"YOUR TELLING ME IM SUPPOSED TO MARRY THE DISGUSTING REAR END OF AN OGREMON?" Venusmon yelled, her face a mask of contorted rage. The trembling LadyMamon before she turned her back to her, as if expecting to be whipped. This feeling, Venusmon knew all too well, from before she met Nymphmon, then DemiNagamon joined the duo, which became a trio, who became a quartet soon after DemiNagamon joined, due to Impmon joining the group. Her fury fell away, and instead of whipping the poor Digimon, she turned her around, and hugged her. "I'm sorry I scared you." Venusmon said. The LadyMamon just stood there. No-one had been this kind to her since she was made a slave to Hadesmon. "Wh-why? Why are you kind to me?" Said the LadyMamon tearfully. She thought she was being set up. "Because I felt guilty, about making you scared. I never want to make anyone feel scared, or angry, or sad." The LadyMamon looked at Venusmon and her kind, but small and rather sad, smile. "Can I trust you?" This was when the LadyMamon knew she was not being set up. This being truly cared. About her, and every living thing in the Digi-World. "Yes, except, I've never been asked that before. But I will not fail you." Said the LadyMamon, proud that she had been asked for her trust. " I know that you were forced into this life of servitude. If you were to escape it, what would you do? Would you attempt to take over the world, as many dark Digimon do, or would you be kind and compassionate? And if you choose the second choice, and these are choices, would you stick by it, no matter what?" "I-I-I would choose good, I would help, even though I would be shunned by normal society. And I know of others who would do so as well, many of the other slaves here would do so, and quite a few of the soldiers, as well." Said LadyMamon. "Good, then go and get them, tell them that when the sounds of battle begin to sound throughout the castle, that is when you must leave for your new lives, if you wish them. But tell only those that will help, and not hinder, the world and the cause you have chosen. In short, do not tell those who would continue to do evil things. Do this, and I will make sure you all escape, for new lives. This I swear, and I stake my honor and pride on it. The road will be tough, but you will be rewarded greatly for what you do for others, and if there are those who wish to live in isolation, because of the fear of being shunned, let them do so. And a little mischief does not do much harm, as long as it is nothing but benevolent mischief, and not something that could get people hurt. By the way, your liberation should begin any moment, so go find those who fit what we have spoken about, and take them to safety, then when the battle is across from the doors, run for it." As Venusmon fished her words, the sounds of the very battle for Venusmon's, and maybe hundreds of others, began to ring throughout the castle, but too near the door for them to escape. "Get me out of here. I must help them." Said Venusmon, and the LadyMamon obliged, knowing that her life could be saved by this Digimon, who had sworn it would come to pass.


	5. Chapter 5

Venusmon snuck through the halls as quietly as she could, trying to find her friends. She only found two. Enchantramon and X-Nagamon were attempting to fight what looked like over a hundred guards. _'Where's Impmon? Isn't he here?' _Two Digimon had been following her since she split up with the LadyMamon, a MiniDemonwomon, and a male MysticDramon. Both were Rookies, and they were following her around like a couple of lost puppies. "CUPID SHOT! Guys! Are you O.K.?" Said Venusmon, running up to her two battered friends that were there. "We're fine. It's Beelzemon we should be worrying about. He was captured." Said Enchantramon, rubbing her aching head. "Beelzemon, Beelzemon... Wait, is that Impmon?" Said Venusmon. "Yep. And he's probably blowing the heads off of Bakemon to get to you now." Said Enchantramon. "Who are they?" Asked X-Nagamon. "Oh, who, them? I'll let them introduce themselves." "Hiya! I'm MiniDemonwomon! And this is MysticDramon!" Cried the little girl Demon Digimon. "MiniDemonwomon! Where would Hadesmon take a prisoner attempting to save another?" Said Venusmon, flapping her six wings, and lifting off, ready to fly to Beelzemon, and free him. "My guess... The dungeon prison's execution room. Oh, we'd better get there fast, if we're gonna save him! How long ago was he captured?" "About five minutes ago. If we knew where the execution room was, we'd be there already." "Right then." said MysticDramon. We probably have abou ten minutes, judging by the fact Hadesmon will wanna get you and kill him in front of you, then-" MysticDramon was cut off by the floor caving, the Digimon standing on it disappearing to the lower level. "Beelzemon!" Enchantramon called to the fallen angel/biker Digimon, while Venusmon, for probably the first time in her life, was speechless. _'THIS is Beelzemon? Imp's Mega form? Oh, wow. He's so... Shut up Venusmon, before you think something you'll regret! He's Impmon the Idiot, no matter what he looks like... even if he is a – SHUT UP VENUSMON!'_ Venusmon was mentally slapping herself. _'THAT'S Venusmon? Fairymon's Mega form? Holy – Argh, shut up Beelzemon! It's probably her powers. But why would she use them on me? I feel this way when she's around me as Fairymon, too, so... Ugh, just shut UP, before you screw up and actually SAY something like this junk to her!' _ In the middle of this internal duel inside the both of them, the four Digimon that had fallen in after them, X-Nagamon, Enchantramon, MiniDemonwomon, and MysticDramon, were looking from one to the other, trying to figure out if their data had been damaged, or if they were just being, them. "There they are!" Yelled a Phantomon that had come up behind them. "Are you KIDDING me?" Said Venusmon, looking at the Phantomon like she was tired of beating him and his friends up. "MiniDemonwomon Digivolve to... AssassinessDemonwomon!" Yelled the little girl Demon Digimon. "MysticDramon Digivolve to... OracleDramon!" Yelled the tiny Dragon Digimon. Two new Digimon stood in front of Venusmon, Beelzemon, Enchantramon, and X-Nagamon. "Ready to fight, AssassinessDemonwomon?" Asked the new Digimon in place of MysticDramon, OracleDramon. "Always, OracleDramon." Spoke the Digimon in place of where MiniDemonwomon had stood, now AssassinessDemonwomon. The two Digimon readied themselves for battle, while the other four stood in awe. "The-the last two of the Prophesy Of The Six Sprite Digimon..." Said Venusmon, in awe of what she was seeing. Was it real? Or was it all a dream?


	6. Chapter 6

"DARK RAPIER SLASH!" AssassinessDemonwomon fired off the first shot. The bang from it's hit was so loud, Venusmon flinched and grabbed ahold of Beelzemon, then realized what she was doing and jumped away from him like he carried the plague. "CUPID SHOT!" She yelled, trying to hide the pink glow of her face, with the pink glow of her attack. And both face and attack were bout as pink as you can get. Beelzemon was aslo pink... more like red, as he fought. "DOUBLE IMPACT!" Just like that, six of the eighteen offending Phantomon were data. "SHADOW SCYTHE!" A triple Shadow Scythe shot straight at Enchantramon. "ENCHANTRAMON! POISON PROTECTION!" Cried X-Nagamon, seeing the Shadow Scythe attacks head for her. "LOVELY... GODDESS... SHOT!" The colorful, hypnotizing energy ball shot from Venusmon's powerful wings and power-filled hands hit the Phantomon head on, even those who attempted to get away. The Poison Protection fell away from Enchantramon, as the other five Digimon, who had killed at least two each, looked at Venusmon, who was lifting off, and heading for Hadesmon's quarters. The others followed Venusmon, though it was hard, she was flying fast. "HADESMON!" Venusmon screamed, bursting into his quarters. Hadesmon was wearing things that were appropriate to get married in. "Ah, my lovely Venusmon. Are you as excited for our wedding as I am?" Said a VERY handsome Digimon mega. AssassinessDemonwomon and Enchantramon began to drool, since they had never seen Hadesmon before, until they heard Venusmon's yell at the Digimon. "YOU ARE A VILE SLIMEBALL! YOU THINK YOU CAN FORCE ME TO MARRY YOU?" The male Digimon cringed. Venusmon's beauty was still there, but with her fury, anyone and everyone could tell that it would be suicide to go and try anything. Everyone, besides Beelzemon, that is. He went up to stand beside Venusmon, as she continued her rant of fury, fully directed at Hadesmon. She finished her rant, and began a fight. "LOVELY GODDESS BEAM!" Hadesmon ran for it, but, as he was hit by her fury empowered Lovely Goddess Beam, he was blasted to the horizon. "Yes!" Venusmon turned to her friends, old and new. "AssassinessDemonwomon, OracleDramon, do you want to come with us? If it's alright with the others, of course." "Fine with us." Said Enchantramon, after looking at X-Nagamon, who nodded. "Hmph! I guess." Said Beelzemon, looking at the two Digimon. "That's great! Now let's- ohh..." Venusmon fell, being caught by Beelzemon, who was the closest. "She's exhausted. Let's get back to the human world." Said Beelzemon, with a level of concern unusual for him. That Night, Human World

"Goodnight, everyone." Said Fairymon, walking to the couch. Five minutes later, she was asleep, and so was everyone else, it had been a long hard day for everyone. Impmon climbed onto the couch, and lay down at another respectful distance from Fairymon, which, again, was useless. By morning, they would be snuggled close together, just as they were the first day she was here.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the? IMPS!" Yelled Fairymon. This time was the last straw, and it was her _SKETCHBOOK_ this time, her personal private property, it was like a diary. "Does he touch the others stuff? Nooo. Does he jack around with my stuff? Yeeess. IMPMON, YOU ARE A DEAD MON! ARGH! WHERE ARE YOU?" "Duck and cover! She's on a rampage!" Yelled MiniDemonwomon when she saw a VERY pissed Fairymon flying by. "Not funny. Have one of you seen Impmon? He's my target for now." Said Fairymon. "Your L-O-V-E target?" Teased Nymphmon. "NOT FUNNY! Where-is-he? Tell! Spill it!" Yelled Fairymon, blushing purely pink, even the small glow around her turned from its usual glittery white, to a blushing pink. "Fairymon likes Impmon, Fairymon likes Impmon." Sang MiniDemonwomon. "Fairymon and Impmon, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes the Digi-Egg in the Digi-Carriage! Fairymon and Impmon, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S... Uh-oh. Yipe!" Fairymon was PISSED at this. "ARGH! LEAF BANGER, LEAF BANGER! **LEAF BANGER!**" Leaving the poor, knocked out, Digimon behind, and hoping the others would get the message. The message – do NOT mess with Fairymon right now. "I'm leaving! SOMEONE messed with my sketchbook, so I'm going to get another one!" Impmon crawled out of his hiding place under the sink. "Is she gone yet?" He asked. "What! Did you do?" Hissed MiniDemonwomon. "Eeh..."

In Town

"What the?" Said Fairymon, another Digital Fog had appeared right in front of her, as she exited the art shop. "Maybe... I'll show them! I'll show them that I CAN take care of myself! Fairymon Digivolve to ... Venusmon!" Venusmon flew into the fog, and, on the other side, there was nothing, scratch there were six amulets, each in a different shape, each on top of a box and tome-like book. An amulet flew to Venusmon, and latched itself around her neck. She knew she should be panicking, but strangely, she sensed nothing harmful from the amulet. Actually, as if it was an extension of her powers, it made her feel stronger and safe. ****You, Venusmon, are the Saviour** **"Who? What?" Spoke Venusmon, but she realized she couldn't move a muscle, so she decided to wait whatever this was out. It was harmless, she could tell that.** **You are the Saviour Sprite of the Prophesy Of The Six Sprite Digimon. Now, sleep, Daughter of the Original Sprites. Sleep. Rest, knowing that the Warrior will find you soon.****

About Three Hours Later

Fairymon yawned widely. "What? Where am I? Imps?" Fairymon said, noticing Impmon beside her. He was out like a light. "Fairymon..." He whispered in his sleep. Fairymon began to get up, but stopped when she heard him. '_It MUST be late, if even Imps is asleep... but what time is it? Hello, amu__let? Are you asleep, too?' *_***No, my dear Saviour. I never sleep. Did your friends get the other items that were with me?** **_'Yeah. What was that about 'The Warrior'? Who is he?'_** **He's right in front of you.** **_WHAT! IMPS! C'mon, you're joking. Are-aren't __you?'_** **Not in the slightest.** **_'Lovely. Ugh. Imps, Impmon. HE'S supposed to be a warrior? Makes about as much sense as me being a Saviour. Ah well. A lotta things DON'T make sense.' _With a sigh, Fairymon turned around and looked at Impmon, she had recently taken to using her old nickname for him. "Imps. Goodnight." Fairymon shook her head and hauled him up onto the couch, and this time, SHE was the one who lay down at a respectful distance, though, yet again, it was useless.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright you guys. Mako, the other tamers, and I will be around the fair. You just stay out of trouble. Have fun." With that Ai walked off, leaving them each with two-and-a-half hundred yen, for games and food, and instructions to stay together, and with the other Tamer's Digimon. The Six Sprites looked at each other, and ran off to join the respective Boy/Girl groups. Fairymon, Nymphmon, and MiniDemonwomon went to join Renamon and Lopmon, while MysticDramon, DemiNagamon, and a reluctant Impmon went to join Monodramon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon. "Seriously... I don't get why those two won't tell each other they like the other." Said Nymphmon, mainly to herself. A Leaf Banger VS. Badaboom Attack war had happened in the car on the way to the fair, "I know! Those two are so in love, they're just hurting themselves denying it! Look at her!" Fairymon's focus was completely on Impmon, or the two Digimon would be scraps of data by now. "Who's in love with who?" Quizzed Lopmon. She had a guess, but she needed confirmation for it. "Yes, do tell." Said Renamon, smirking, although you couldn't see it, you could tell from her voice. The five girls had become close during the last few weeks, and they all knew that Impmon and Fairymon liked each other, to the point of love, but neither would admit it. To anyone, especially themselves. They thought, if they ignored the feeling, it would go away. "Actually, why don't we let Fairymon tell you what's wrong. Hey, Fairymon!" Yelled Nymphmon. "Uh-huh?" Answered Fairymon, still staring into nothing, since the boys had left. "Do you like Impmon?" Asked MiniDemonwomon. "Uh-hu-Wait! WHAT? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!" Fairymon was sweating rivers, interesting, considering Digimon can't sweat. "Oh, nothing. Just a question." Giggled Lopmon. Fairymon began to calm down. "Whatever. Let's go get on some rides." Meanwhile the boys were teasing Impmon to no end. "C'mon _Imps_, just ADMIT you like her! It'd be a lot easier for everyone involved." Said MysticDramon. "Will you just – Argh! Leave it alone. Whether I like Fairymon or not – Which I DON'T - is between me and her. Not the rest of you. See ya." "Wait, Impmon! Didn't your Tamers tell us all to-" Impmon was already gone. "So what if I like her? Even if I did, she's too perfect for a jerk like me anyways. Argh! What's with me? I can't get her out of my head! Fairymon... Argh! Why can't I get you out of my head!" Meanwhile, Fairymon had left her own group, and was walking, unknowingly, straight to Impmon. "What is it that's between me and him? He's a jerk and an idiot, and, and, and, argh! I should be able to think up almost anything to think about him, besides the fact that he's, handsome, and strong, and a great guy, for all that his rage problems, and his mischievousness, but those are even things I like about him. Argh! Why is it that you won't leave me alone, even when I'm by myself?" Fairymon shook her head, and began to sing. _"All by my lonesome, still can't getcha outta my head. Like your a permanent thought that I can't shake loose." _Impmon was also singing. **"A permanent thought I can't shake ****loose, even if I wanted to, you wouldn't leave me. Why do you haunt my mind, making me feel this way?" **_**"How do you do it? Why, do you haunt my mind like you do?" **__"You won't leave me, even in my dreams. Somehow, I know, you were always there, your here now, and you always will be..." _**"You always will be there, in my heart." **_**"Always in my heart, Always in my mind. For as long as I live you'll be there."**_ _"How do you do it? Make my heart jump like a Rabbitmon on the run. Yet, I feel that everytime I see you, you'll be there for me, and only me."_** "Be there for me, and only me. But that's just a dream, a wish that will never come true. Why am I the one to have my heart stolen by you?" **_**"Yet some how I don't care, I care for you, I like you, I may even love you... So why... Why can't I tell you these feelings? These feelings tearing me apart inside!" "I**__f you knew how I felt, would you even care, or do you have someone else to love?" __**"Maybe you have someone else to love, but it won't stop me from loving you. The truth, the realization, it just came tonight. No matter what, I won't stop and leave these feeling alone again!"**_**"Fairymon... My heart is yours and yours alone..." **_"Impmon... I trust my heart in your hands..."__** "I entrust my heart and love to you, my darling... I love you."**_"Fairymon." Said Impmon wistfully. "Impmon." Said Fairymon, the same tone in her voice "I'll tell him tonight! I'll tell him I love him!" "I'll tell her about my feelings, no matter the consequences. I'll tell her I love her." The two ran for the others group, just to meet in the middle. "OOF!" "Impmon!" "Fairymon!" "I have something to tell you!" They both cried at the same time. "You first. Uh-uh you! Uhhh... Together! I lo-" A previously unnoticed Digital fog engulfed them, and the entire fair, sending them to opposite ends of it the other Digimon suffering the same fate, no-one knowing where the others were."Aw c'mon!" Yelled Fairymon. "Now?" Yelled Impmon.


	9. Chapter 9

"What the- ARGH!" "NO! BEELZEMON!" "TALISMAN SPELL!" "BUNNY BLADES!" "Taomon! Rika! Antylamon! Suzie! We've got to get out of here! Panicmon is too strong for us right now! We've got to find the others!" Yelled Venusmon. She and Beelzemon had stumbled on to the Digivolved Digimon with their Tamers, and Ai and Mako, and the two had begun to fight alongside them. Beelzemon BM had got in some good hits, as had Venusmon, but it wasn't enough, what with the panicking of all the humans around. Venusmon picked up Impmon's young Tamers, as well as the De-Digivolved Impmon, as Taomon grabbed Rika, and Antylamon lifted Suzie into her arms. Venusmon started to flap her wings, sending powerful gust of wind throughout the area, as she flew up. "Now's really the kind of time a wise word from you would come in handy." Venusmon muttered, remembering the amulet. She hadn't heard from the thing in weeks. Venusmon shook her head, hearing an attack shouted to the sky. "LIGHTNING SPEAR!" 'That couldn't have been...MAILDRAMON! Then than means Cali and Zoe are here!' Thought Venusmon, swerving in the direction that the yell had come from. "Cali, Maildramon! Zoe!" Venusmon called landing beside the humans. "Hey! Venusmon!" Yelled the human girl, Zoe. "Hey stranger. Haven't seen you for a while." Said Cali, winking. Venusmon set Impmon, Ai and Mako down. "Z, you've got your cards, right?" Asked Venusmon, becoming much more businesslike in the time of thirty seconds. "Trust me, VM, I never step outta my house without 'em." Said Zoe. "Good. Let's go!" Said Venusmon, running for the first of Panicmon's brothers, Painmon. Plaguemon and Pestilencemon were the last of the brothers. It went, Panicmon, Painmon, Plaguemon, Pestilencemon, in actual ages, seeing as they were each lower power Megas, servants of Hadesmon and his sister, Nemesismon. "Damn it! I can't go fast enough! Zoe!" Yelled Venusmon. She could move fast enough to dodge Painmon's attacks, but she wasn't fast enough to get in any hits. "You got it! DIGIMODIFY! Hyper Speed... ACTIVATE!" Zoe yelled. Venusmon became a multicolor blur. "CUPID SHOT!" Painmon ran when Taomon and Antylamon finally caught up. "Who are these guys, Venusmon?" Said Rika. "This is Cali and Maildramon, and this is..." Venusmon stopped, grinning proudly at the second 16-year-old-girl, then looked back at them mischievously. "...Zoe, My Tamer." Jaws dropped, and Impmon even fell over in shock. Of all the new Digimon, Fairymon was the most interested in humans, but they never expected her to have a TAMER! Once Impmon pulled his head out of the ground, he started yelling. "Fairymon! Why didn't you TELL me you had a Tamer! I don't believe this!" He went on like this for a bit, until Fairymon had had enough. "IMPMON! I didn't TELL you because I knew THIS would be my response! You've practically strangled yourself yelling!" "Zoe, Cali, Maildramon!" Yelled two more human voices, followed by Enchantramon's and X-Nagamon's voices. "MORE TAMERS!" Yelled Impmon. "Sorry Imps." "I feel like roadkill. Oh..." Impmon fainted into the De-Digivolved Fairymon's arms, making her face into a tomato. "Well, we'll tell him the whole thing when he wakes up, right?" Said a now De-Digivolved Nymphmon. "If we survive that long." Said a De-Digivolved DemiNagamon grimly. "Let's hide until we regain strength." Said Gatomon, the former Maildramon. "Right." The rest replied. "I know a place!" Yelled Fairymon. "Follow me!"


	10. Chapter 10

"_Time to fight, Fairymon." Said Impmon, smirking at Fairymon. She smiled back, eyes sparkling, her head tilted to the side slightly, then...She began to vanish, Hadesmon in her place, Venusmon, her eyes dark and without will, holding him tightly, kissing him and half-naked. "Hahaha! Come along my Venusmon, let's go to the Dark Area, to my castle." "Yes, my king, anything for you." Even her voice held no life to it, nothing of Venusmon OR Fairymon. "NO! Don't you dare take her! Impmon Digivolve to...Beelzemon!" Venusmon laughed and shot him with her Cupid Shot, blasting him away._

***Meanwhile***

"Impmon? Impmon! IMPS! Wake up please!" Screamed Venusmon, Painmon and Pestilencemon had found them. Impmon slowly woke up. "HELP ME!" "VENUSMON!, Impmon Digivolve to...Beelzemon!" Beelzemon transformed into Blast Mode as he ran from the cave they had all been hiding in. As soon as he reached the battlefield, he realized that the others, all but him and Venusmon, and their Tamers, were unconscious the Digimon in Rookie form. The Tamers that were awake looked barely able to stand. Venusmon was being strangled by Painmon. "I've had enough of these guys." ****Then use me to Digivolve, Warrior Sprite. Call out, Warrior, Digivolution! And you will become the Warrior Sprite Digimon, Battlemon.** **"I'm gonna sound like a complete moron, but...If it'll save Venusmon, I'll do it. WARRIOR DIGIVOLUTION! Beelzemon Blast Mode Digivolve to...Battlemon Knight Mode! GOLDEN KNIGHT LANCE!" Painmon was thrown through the fog, back to the Digital World, and Pestilencemon was turned into data, which the amulets absorbed. Battlemon passed out as soon as he saw that Venusmon was alright, De-Digivolving into Impmon as he fainted. Fairymon was at his side in an instant, the fog now gone. "Imps? Imps! IMPS!"


End file.
